The Cold Age
by Sloshie
Summary: They were two young lovers in a world that was so corrupt even the werewolves feared the night...DG Draco, Ginny, and other characters during the final battle.
1. The Hunted

Disclaimer: The character, places, etc. belong to J. K. Rowling.

Summary:Their love was forbidden. So, the story goes. One was a prince, the other a peasant. They came together at a time of war—a time of frustration and confusion—a time when it was necessary to choose a side or perish forever. One was either good or evil; a friend or an enemy. Either way you chose, you could not win. Someone somewhere would hate you. In this tale of two young lovers, one good and one evil, they must choose their path in a world so corrupt that even the werewolves feared the night. Will destiny bring them together? Or will it tear them apart?

Author's notes: I hope everyone enjoys my story! Review and I might write more...thanks!

Ginny Weasley ran down the narrow streets of Diagon Alley. The shopping center which had once flourished with color and bubbled with laughter was now dark and silent. The Cold Age had begun, the age when wizards would once again be hunted as they were many centuries before. Ginny quickly turned into an abandoned shop, nearly slipping on a patch of ice, and threw herself under an old splintered desk which lay rotting in a corner. Ginny pulled her knees up to her chest and hid her head between them. Then she waited. For a while nothing came. But then she heard it; the soft thudding of paws on the snowy streets. Ginny ducked lower beneath the desk to be sure that she was hidden. She couldn't afford to be captured—not now.

Ginny caught her breath when the thudding stopped right outside of the shop that she was hiding in. She heard whispers as her pursuers contemplated what to do. Ginny noticed a small worm-hole in the desk and very quietly bent herself lower to peek through it. Ginny had to stifle a gasp. The creatures that had been following her were not creatures at all—they were humans. They looked like ordinary people except that they wore red X's on the pocket of their black jackets. _Muggles, _Ginny thought. The sight of them terrified her. They began to talk louder and Ginny strained to hear them.

"…We need to leave this place…no one is here….must go now!" a tall male with dark brown hair was telling the others. The group of them consisted of three men and two women. None of them looked at all menacing, but their presence in such a guarded place was daunting. Finally, after what seemed hours, the group left.

Ginny sighed in relief when she could no longer hear their footsteps. She slowly got up and realized that the contents of her pack had spilled onto the floor. Ginny bent down and gathered the slightly molding loaves of bread and small bottles of old pumpkin juice and put them back into her pack. She made sure that she had everything. Her family wouldn't starve—at least not tonight.

When Ginny placed the pack on her back again she stood up tall and walked back out into the deserted street. She took one last look around her, knowing that she couldn't come back. The muggles would be able to sense her very presence now. Ginny fought back tears and Apparated home.

Draco Malfoy knocked on the door to his father's office in the Malfoy Manor. He was holding the latest issue of the Daily Prophet tightly in his fist. The news had been coming very slowly lately being as most of the journalists had resigned or had been murdered.

"Come in," said Lucius Malfoy's tired voice at last.

Draco hastily opened the door, swiftly walked up to his father's desk, and slammed the newspaper down. His father stared at it dully.

"What on earth is the matter Draco?" he asked stubbornly. "Can't you see that I'm busy?"

Draco was getting annoyed. "Can't you read this? 'Ministry Fears Are True: The Muggles Are Attacking'. What is going on? I demand to know!"

Lucius sighed and took off his reading glasses. He began to massage the bridge of his nose in a way that somehow infuriated Draco.

"It means," Lucius began, "that the muggles have finally lost it. They know all about our world and they plan to destroy it. It's as simple as that."

Draco's jaw dropped. "Simple? That's simple? We're being attacked by muggles! The article says here," Draco said, pointing to the third paragraph on the right. "It says, and I quote, 'Our magic is useless against them. Something, in the crosses that they wear, blocks our magic.' Doesn't that frighten you at all?"

Draco stared at his aging father in utter disbelief. The past two years had gone by slowly and dreadfully. The Cold Age had taken a toll on everyone. Many people had lost their jobs, families were starving. It had all started right after Draco graduated from Hogwarts. He remembered the events leading up to it quite well.

_Draco stood on the tall stage that had been built in the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall was rambling on about 'friendship' and 'love'. Draco couldn't have cared less. He just wanted to get out of there. The ceremony was to be nearly three hours long and he had no idea how much time had gone by. It could have only been minutes. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Draco heard McGonagall say, 'Congratulations to the class of—' and then all hell broke loose. _

_Death Eaters came swarming in from the doors and the windows chanting something incomprehensible. People were screaming and running for the exits which were now blocked by howling werewolves. Draco stood motionless, not sure how to react. He had left the Death Eaters before school had started back and was at Hogwarts under the protection of the Ministry of Magic. _

_Before Draco could decide what to do he heard a blood-curdling scream and whipped himself around to see a small red haired girl that he knew as Ginny Weasley being dragged across the hall by a Death Eater. Without even thinking Draco jumped off of the stage and ran to help her. He pointed his wand at the Death Eater and cried out, 'Expelliarmus!' Ginny was immediately released. Draco bent down and cradled her in his arms. He somehow managed to escape the Great Hall and ran through the halls._

"_Why did you do that?" Ginny asked tearfully._

"_I don't know," Draco answered honestly. He picked up the pace when he thought he heard someone following him. Finally, he saw it: the Room of Requirement. He put Ginny on her feet and opened the door. Then he felt a hand on his back and he turned around with his wand out to find a tall man with long red hair and a mauled and freckled face standing before him. _

"_That's my brother!" Ginny yelled. "It's Bill! That's my brother."_

_Draco stepped aside and let Bill walk into the room where he embraced his little sister. _

_Draco quickly turned to them. "You need to stay in here," he ordered. "You will be safe. Don't come out until someone comes for you—don't worry. They will only find you if they are looking for you, and in all of this confusion I don't think the Death Eaters will know you're gone."_

_Draco began to walk away but Ginny was suddenly in front of him. She looked up at him with her light brown eyes and said, "Thank you." _

"Are you listening to me Draco?" Lucius Malfoy asked acidly.

"Sorry." Draco looked up at his father.

"I've had enough with your daydreaming. Please leave me with my work."

Draco turned to leave and then stopped in the doorway. "Those muggles couldn't have gotten magic by themselves," he said. "That's what's in those crosses they wear. It's some kind of shielding magic. They had to get help from somewhere. And I'm going to find out where."

Ginny appeared in the kitchen of the Burrow with a sudden 'pop' and, almost immediately, there were ten pairs of eyes on her. Ginny smiled sadly and pulled her pack off of her pack and placed into the table.

"I haven't much," she admitted as she opened the pack. "I was almost caught by some of the Hunters. I was lucky to get this much…"

Ginny could see the disappointment on everyone's faces as she pulled out the moldy bread and the old pumpkin juice. She had tried to get good food, she really had. But most of it had already been picked through. Ginny sighed and began to pass small pieces of the non-molded bread parts to her family. Everyone had had to move back to the Burrow. They had lost all of their money when the Hunters took Gringotts over. There was nothing left at all. The richest wizards and witches were now among the poorest.

"I'm not hungry," Fred said when Ginny got to him. "You can give my share to Hermione."

Ginny smiled at her brother. He and Hermione had gotten married about a month before the Cold Age began. It was supposed to be a temporary thing, Hermione had said. But they ended up falling madly in love with each other and Hermione was now carrying Fred's child.

Hermione kissed Fred on the cheek and took the bread. Ginny walked past them to where her mother and father sat, nearly wasting away. They had tried to save most of the food for their children throughout the Cold Age and they were now beginning to succumb to starvation.

Ginny nearly jumped when she heard a loud cry from the end of the table. Fleur, Bill's wife, sat with her face in her hands and with her shoulders shaking. Bill put his arm around her and whispered something in her ear which seemed to calm her down. Fleur's entire family had been murdered by the Hunters during the first year of the Cold Age and she hadn't been the same since.

Ginny sighed. Even though times were tough Hermione and Fred, Bill and Fleur, and her mother and father seemed to have managed to stay in love. Ginny probably would have been married by this point if Harry hadn't vanished off the face of the earth. No one had seen him since that dreadful night two years ago, the night that began the Cold Age. That night had been horrifying and amazing at the same time. She had been saved by none other than Draco Malfoy himself. The meanest, foulest, and most horrible boy in the world had saved her. Maybe he wasn't so horrible after all.


	2. Savages

Disclaimer: All characters, places, etc. belong to J. K .Rowling

Author's notes: This is the second chapter! It's slightly shorter than the first. I haven't recieved any reviews yet. I'm going to wait a while the post the next chapter. I want at least one review. So, please review! And enjoy! Thanks!

Hermione Weasley nearly jumped as a loud crash woke her from her slumber. She lay down for a moment and tried to collect herself before she got up to see what the crash had been and where it had come from. Hermione slowly tiptoed across the tiny room that had once been Fred and George's and now was Fred and hers. She grabbed her robe off of the old green chair in the corner and put it on as quietly as she could.

As Hermione walked around the bed to the door she took a look back at her sleeping husband. She smiled as he said something that sounded like 'no more tuna, please'. She had never expected to fall in love with Fred Weasley. Their marriage wasn't supposed to be real.

At the beginning of the Cold Age the Ministry of Magic put out a kind of draft for young wizards to join the army. The only exception was that, if a man was married, he did not have to join. When George got his summoning letter it hit the family really hard. Their only income had been Fred and George's joke shop and they knew that Fred's letter would come next. So, Fred did the unimaginable and proposed to Hermione. Of course, Hermione accepted. They had to stay married for at least a year--then they would get the marriage annulled. But, somewhere along the way, Hermione and Fred fell in love. Neither of them could place exactly when, where, or even how it had happened—but it did.

Hermione silently tiptoed to the middle of the stairs and grabbed hold of the rail. She could hear voices in the kitchen. As far as she knew, everyone should still have been asleep. There weren't any lights on and the people were talking in whispers. Hermione slowly took a few more steps and listened very carefully.

"I believe that they're all upstairs," someone whispered. "We can go and ambush them, or we can kill them quietly in their sleep."

Hermione's heart stopped. The words 'kill them' echoed in her head.

"Don't you think that we shouldn't be so brutal?" Another voice whispered. "I say we do it while they sleep."

"No! These people are evil. They use witchcraft! They deserve to die horrible deaths. I say we kill them slowly and send their evil souls to the fires of hell!" A third voice whispered.

Hermione felt panic sweep through her entire body. She knew that she had to go back upstairs and warn everyone but she couldn't will her body to move.

"We'll do it in their sleep!" ordered the first voice. "We are not savages. Let's do it before the morning comes. Follow me."

Hermione gasped as three men in black clothing with red X's on the pocket of their jackets. The men looked shocked to see Hermione standing in the middle of the stairs. A tall man with light blond hair was the first to speak.

"Hello there," he said as he slowly stepped toward Hermione. "Don't be afraid. We aren't going to hurt you. I need you to relax—there's a dear. Now, tell me what you heard of that conversation that we just had."

Hermione hesitated then decided to speak. If these were going to be her last seconds of life then she wanted to let these Hunters know what she thought of them.

"I heard enough to know that you aren't welcome here," she answered calmly. "You have no right to be in our home debating whether or not you're going to make us suffer. And you are very wrong about one thing."

"And what might that be?" the blond man asked.

"You are savages."

Rage and fear filled them blond man's eyes and he bounded up the stairs towards Hermione. Hermione held her breath as the man grabbed her arm as tight as he could. Hermione cringed in pain as his finger nails dug into her flesh.

"You have no right to talk to us like that, girl. We have more power than you know." The blond man looked down at the other two and made some kind of a motion. The other men slowly walked back into the kitchen and disappeared from sight. The blonde man then tightened his grip and pushed Hermione up against the wall. "What is this?" He asked as he put his hand on her stomach.

"Don't hurt my baby!" Hermione whispered icily.

The man laughed wickedly. "There need not be anymore evil in the world. Here you are, carrying a child of Satan. You should be ashamed."

"My child is not evil." Hermione whispered as tears ran down her face.

The blond man said nothing else as he ran his hand up and down Hermione's stomach. Then, with one last wicked laugh, the man threw Hermione down the stairs.

Draco couldn't sleep that night. He had tossed and turned for hours until he finally gave up and walked out onto his balcony. The balcony over-looked a very large garden. The garden hadn't been tended to ever since the dawn of the Cold Age and the weeds were beginning to grow over the stone path. Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair which had been growing extremely long. His thoughts were mainly on earlier that day when he and his father attended a Death Eaters meeting.

Ever since Draco had had a fit a few days before his father had been explaining what was going on with the Muggles. Apparently Lord Voldemort had something to do with it. No one was exactly sure but, from what Draco understood, Voldemort had given the Muggles a form of magic. They couldn't use it against wizards, but it stopped the wizards from using magic in defense. The Muggles were called the Hunters because they were ruthless men and women who were out to kill the 'filth' of the world. In Draco's opinion these Hunters were the filth.

The Hunters weren't allowed to attack Voldemort's followers. That's why Draco and his family were still alive. But something inside of Draco knew that there was something wrong with the picture. If Voldemort was controlling the muggles, then why wouldn't he show himself? And where on earth was Harry Potter? Harry had disappeared after the attack on Hogwarts.

Draco had heard many rumors about Harry. Some said that he was killed in combat and the Death Eaters disposed of his body. Others said that he was still alive, hiding somewhere in the mountains.

Draco's thoughts were disrupted when his father suddenly walked into his room.

"Draco," he said. "What on earth are you doing? We have another meeting in ten minutes and you aren't even dressed."

"I was just thinking," Draco said as he walked back into his bedroom. He hadn't realized how much time had gone by.

Lucius Malfoy shook his head. "Never mind it. You must hurry, the Hunters have made another attack and we're beginning to see a pattern."

"Who did they attack?" Draco asked curiously.

"The Weasley family."

Ginny Weasley sat up in bed and breathed heavily. She had had an awful dream. There had been three Muggles in her home and they were talking about…...murder. Ginny shuddered and rubbed her hands over her face—she'd never be able to sleep now. Too many thoughts were running through her head.

Ginny was about to lay back down when she heard a loud crashing noise coming from the kitchen. Ginny stood up and grabbed her wand. She took a deep breath and slowly walked to her door. She stood waiting for what seemed like an eternity. At one point she thought she heard voices, but she decided that it must be her subconscious playing tricks on her.

Just as Ginny was about to go back to bed she heard a woman screaming, then footsteps leading up the stairs. Ginny reached for her door and locked it as quickly as she could. Someone was there and she would bet everything she owned that it was the Hunters. Ginny felt fear rising in her chest. She could hear men yelling. They were going to every room it seemed. Ginny could hear the cries of her family and she felt tears stinging her eyes. She knew that she couldn't go out to help—her magic was useless against the Hunters. So, Ginny decided to do the only thing that she could think of.

As quickly as she could, Ginny gathered some clothes and a few pictures and threw them in her pack. She then ran to her window and forced it open—just as someone began to pound on her door. Ginny let out a small scream and climbed out of the window and down the side of the house. When her feet were finally planted on the ground she sprinted away into the darkness of the night.


	3. Survivors

Disclaimer: This story belongs not J. K. Rowling, not me.

Summary: Ginny took a deep breath and sat down on the damp forest floor. She cradled her head in her hands and began to cry. She knew that, whether or not she went back, her family would be dead.

Author's notes: Hmmm...well, this chapter is a little gruesome. But it could be worse! SO, don't say I didn't warn you! Enjoy!

Ginny ran through the woods as fast as her legs would take her, often tripping over rocks or twigs. She wouldn't allow herself to stop; she feared that the Hunters might be pursuing her. The trees in the forest were beginning to grow thicker. The sky was no longer visible above her and what little sunlight there had been was now gone. Ginny soon had to slow down because of the increasing darkness. When she could no longer see anything, Ginny turned around. She had to go back to save her family. It had probably been hours since she left. The Hunters would be gone.

Ginny took a deep breath and sat down on the damp forest floor. She cradled her head in her hands and began to cry. She knew that, whether or not she went back, her family would be dead. She had no one left. Where could she even go? The Hunters would find her. They would kill her. Ginny whipped the tears from her face and slowly stood up. She at least had to see if anyone survived the attack. Ginny grabbed her pack, which she had laid next to her, and began to walk out of the forest.

Draco Malfoy sat in a chair next to the fireplace in his father's study. The Death Eater meeting hadn't gone very well. Apparently most of the Death Eaters were busy, or dead. Severus Snape had been the only one there, other than Draco and Lucius. It hadn't been a very productive meeting at all. The only thing that was discussed was the state of the Weasley family. Lucius had heard from anonymous sources that two Weasleys had survived the attack. Ginevra and Ronald Weasley were missing from the site. Despite himself, Draco felt a wave of relief sweep over him as he heard this news. He didn't quite understand his obsession with that girl. Maybe he was in love–but no. Malfoys don't fall in love.

Draco was brought back to reality from his daydream when his father began to laugh. Draco looked up from the fire and over to his father whom was sitting at his large cherry desk.

"What on Earth is so funny?" Draco asked.

Lucius looked up at his son. "I just got off the phone with Severus. They've been tracking the girl. They seem to have found her."

Draco's heart stopped. "Where is she?"

"She's heading back to the Burrow. The Hunters are still there, hiding nearby, and they're going to ambush her as soon as she gets there."

Draco stood up and quickly walked out of the room. He turned down a few hallways and walked up a flight of stairs and violently swung his bedroom door open. Draco grabbed a bag from under his bed and began to fill it with necessary materials. He grabbed his toothbrush, a change of clothes, his wand, and a few medical supplies. When he thought he had everything he needed packed he threw on his cloak, grabbed his wand, and apparated to the Burrow.

A woman lay broken on the kitchen floor of the burrow. She felt a pressure on her chest and she could barely breathe. She couldn't move her legs and she could feel where they were broken. She looked around her slowly, still dizzy. In front of her she could see a woman with once white blonde hair, now red with blood. To her left was a man. He was lying on his back staring up at the ceiling expressionlessly. Blood trickled down his face. She could see a cut in his scalp, nearly invisible in his red hair. It took a moment to realize that this man was Fred Weasley. The woman began to cry as memories of the night before swam through her head.

She reached out for Fred and gently placed a hand on his arm. Shockingly, the man flinched. He was alive. The woman tried to smile but it hurt her face extremely to do so. Just as she was about to attempt talking to the man she heard a noise coming from the doorway. She immediately froze herself in position. All of the muscles in her body were tight and she began to feel a wave of nervousness wash over her. She could hear footsteps coming closer and closer. The she heard a voice.

"Is anyone alive?" a man asked sadly. His voice sounded familiar. It was like a memory long forgotten, finally deciding to come out of its grave. "Please, if you are alive, tell me. The Hunters are gone. You needn't worry about them."

Somehow the woman trusted this man and her muscles began to relax. She took a deep breath and tried to call out to the man but her voice stuck in her throat. She couldn't speak. She began to slowly lift her arm. She brought it back down with as much force as she could muster and there was a soft THUD as it hit the ground.

The woman heard footsteps as the man raced toward her. He bent down low in front of her and looked into his eyes. Her heart dropped as she began to remember where she had heard his voice.

"Harry…" she whispered.

"Hush now," the man said. "You're going to be alright. Everything is going to be alright, Hermione."


	4. An Unexpected Savior

Ginny slowly approached the burrow. The sky was tinged with pinks and oranges in the early morning and the ground was wet with dew. Ginny grew tense with every step she took. She felt as though one of the Hunters was going to jump out at any second and grab her. She held her breath and tried to stay calm as she reached her home. Something about it was different. Instead feeling light and cheery as she usually did when she went home she instead felt sad and cold. She had no idea what would be inside and she was terrified.

Just then Ginny thought she heard a twig snap and she whipped herself around. Her heart stopped as she saw three dark figures walking towards her. Ginny took a few steps back, bumping into the wall of the burrow. The three figures were drawing closer and she drew out her wand although she knew that it would not protect her. Ginny nearly cried out when the figures stopped just a few feet in front of her. They were all men. Average, in size, but their eyes seemed to burn a fiery red in the early morning light. A man with light blond hair stepped forward and ran a finger along the side of Ginny's face.

"Hello beautiful," the man whispered. "It really is a shame that we have to kill you. You are very lovely."

Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes as the realization of what was inside of her house swept over her. The man stepped even closer then, his chest gently touching her breasts. Ginny clenched her fists and looked down.

"Don't be afraid," the man said calmly. "How about we better introduce ourselves? I'm William. And you are?"

Ginny stifled a cry and whispered, "I'm Ginny."

"Ginny," William repeated. "How lovely…Yes, I think I may have to have some fun with you before I kill you."

Ginny looked up at William with fear. His eyes were now blue and even more menacing.

"Stay away from me!" Ginny yelled as she pushed William away without much success.

William laughed and forcefully grabbed Ginny's upper arms, shoving her against the wall. "You're a fiery one aren't you? Stay calm, and this won't hurt a bit."

Ginny screamed in terror as William forced her to the ground and lay on top of her. The breath was knocked out of her as he put all of his weight on her body. Ginny couldn't cry out as he ran his hands up her shirt and down to her pants. Just as Ginny was about to give up her struggle she heard someone shouting.

"Get off of her!" A male's voice yelled. "Get the bloody hell off of her!"

William stayed on top of Ginny and she couldn't see who it was that had yelled but she somehow knew that she was going to be rescued. William then jumped off of Ginny.

Ginny stayed where she was on the ground, still in shock. She heard the men grunting and yelling obscenities and then everything was silent.

Ginny heard someone slowly walking towards her and she braced herself. If she was going to be raped she at least wanted to put up a good fight. Ginny was about to scream when a man leaned over her but she held it back as his face came into view.

"Draco," she whispered. "What…"

"Hush," Draco put out his hand and Ginny grabbed it. They kept eye contact as Draco lifted Ginny off of the ground and onto her feet.

"How did you know?" Ginny asked.

Draco smiled slightly. "It doesn't matter now. I need to bring back to the Malfoy Manor. You'll be safe there…" Draco trailed off and looked at Ginny sadly.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing," he said. "You just look so different. You're so…thin…"

"Well," Ginny said. "I haven't eaten a decent meal in two years."

"I see…well, there is plenty of food for you at the manor…"

"Draco," Ginny interrupted. "I have to go inside. I need to see my family. Some might be alive."

Draco looked into Ginny's eyes for a moment then back at the house. "All right," he said. "But we must hurry. These Hunters will only be unconscious for a while."

Ginny nodded and walked a few feet to the door leading to the kitchen. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Draco slowly walked into the burrow behind Ginny and winced as she let out a piercing scream. There in the kitchen, covered in blood, were the bodies of her family. It was the most awful thing Draco had ever seen. Some bodies were decapitated and others had various limbs missing. Draco almost fell backwards as Ginny threw herself on him collapsing into a fit of sobs. Draco looked down at her red head for a moment. He'd never had to comfort anyone before. Draco decided to slightly pat her head and rub her back. It seemed to work well enough.

Just then Draco heard a cough coming from a room just a cross the kitchen. Draco pulled Ginny far enough away from him to see her eyes.

"Someone's alive," he whispered. "I'm going to go into that room. I'll carry you over. Just keep your eyes closed."

Ginny nodded and closed her eyes tightly. Draco lifted her up with ease and tiptoed over the bodies into what looked like a simple living room. The room seemed untouched by the Hunters. Draco put Ginny down and looked around. To his amazement there were people in the room. In the far left corner Hermione and Fred Weasley were on the floor next to a fire with blankets over them. Next to them, sitting on a couch, was Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.


	5. Two Become One

Disclaimer: Not mine...

Summary: "For now we are going to get everyone to a safe place. Ron and I will be taking Hermione and Fred somewhere to be healed. Malfoy, you need to take Ginny back to the Malfoy Manor. Can you do that?"

Author's notes: This is a very short chapter. It's basically just here to make a transition between the Burrow and the Malfoy Manor.

Draco stood, slack-jawed, as he stared at the people whom he had thought to be dead. Draco noticed Ginny next to him with the same expression on her face, only she looked as if she was about to faint. Draco quickly regained himself and looked to the two men sitting by the fire.

"Well, hello," Draco said, as calmly as he could even though he was still in a state of shock.

"What are you doing here, ferret?" Ron nearly yelled as he jumped out of his chair and walked over to Ginny. "Are you alright?" He asked her. Ginny simply nodded and stared at her brother in disbelief. Ron brought his gaze back to Draco as he stood up straight. He was very tall, maybe a few inches taller than Draco, but he was gangly and had barely any muscle on his thin arms.

Just then Harry cleared his throat and made his way over to the trio.

"Well," He began, "Now that we've all been acquainted once more, why don't we have a little chat?" Harry ushered Ginny and Draco to a love seat on the opposite side of the room, "Before I begin," Harry said as he and Ron sat in two matching red chairs, "I would like to know how you managed to get to the Burrow, Malfoy."

Draco sighed. "Well, Potter, I came to save Ginny."

"Save her from what?" Ron nearly yelled.

"Hush, Ron!" Harry ordered as Hermione began to stir. Ron sat back in his chair with his arms folded and a scowl on his face.

"He saved me," Ginny said, in nearly a whisper, "Those men–the Hunters–they were going to…"

Harry appeared to understand immediately and he simply nodded. "Well, thank you, Malfoy," Harry said with a smile, "For saving my fiancée."

"Your fiancée?" Draco and Ginny asked in unison.

In his chair, Ron was giving the two of them strange looks as he noticed their odd behavior.

"Yes," Harry said, "Before I left we were engaged…"

"Harry," Ginny interrupted, "You've been gone for two years. I thought you were dead…wait, where have you been all this time?"

"I suppose it is time I told you," Harry said with a sigh, "You see, I wasn't there the day that we graduated. McGonagall had held an earlier service for me, so that I could search for the horcruxes sooner…and alone. I didn't even hear about the attack on Hogwarts until two weeks after it happened. I wanted to come back, to let everyone know that I was alright, but I couldn't. So, for the past two years I have traveled in search of the horcruxes. I have found them, and destroyed them. Now all I have left to do is destroy Voldemort himself. But, the Muggles make it very complicated. When they kill Witches and Wizards, they drain the magic from them and hold it in the X's that they wear. And, once a month, a group of the Hunters goes to Voldemort, where ever he may be, and gives him the X's."

"So," Ginny said quietly, her head down, "This means that Voldemort has obtained all of these people's magic? Wouldn't that make him–"

"Invincible," Draco said causing another look from Ron. Draco reached out and grabbed Ginny's hand without thinking, "What are we going to do?" He asked.

"For now we are going to get everyone to a safe place. Ron and I will be taking Hermione and Fred somewhere to be healed. Malfoy, you need to take Ginny back to the Malfoy Manor. Can you do that?" Draco nodded, "Good, I will write you weekly under a codename. The owls are being intercepted like mad. Do not try to contact us. Eventually, we will formulate a plan and seek you out. Until then, this is goodbye."

Ginny and Draco said their goodbyes and then, together, they Apparated to the Malfoy Manor.

"Didn't you think that was odd?" Ron asked Harry as soon as Draco and Ginny had Apparated away.

"Did I think what was odd?" Harry asked as bent down to check on Hermione.

"THAT!" Ron yelled, "Ginny and the ferret, I mean. They were finishing each others sentences and holding hands. It was……well, odd."

Harry laughed. "Don't be silly Ron. You're just imagining things. Ginny and I are engaged. She wouldn't–"

"Harry," Ron said with a sigh, "You've been gone for two years. I think she might be over you."

"Maybe not," Harry whipped a strand of Hermione's hair from her face, "We need to get these two to some Healers, and quickly. I don't know how much longer they'll last if we don't."

Draco and Ginny sat in Draco's room a few hours later, contemplating what to do. Neither had a very good plan and their time was running out.

"I'll just hide in the closet," Ginny suggested, "I'm used to hiding."

"Don't be silly!" Draco said, "I'm not putting you in the closet when there is so much room in the dungeons…" Draco laughed as Ginny face paled, "I'm only joking. I'd never put you there. No, I believe you'll be fine here. My father will soon be departing for business. But, before then, you have to stay in here. And you can't go into anywhere else or you'll set off the alarm. You see, we have this jinx on the house. If anyone other than a Malfoy is in here without my father's consent, then it will go off."

"So," Ginny said, "The only way I could get around is if I had Malfoy blood?"

"Yes, but it's impossible…wait a minute." Ginny sat on the bed as she waited for Malfoy to return. He was back within seconds with a sharp knife.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked cautiously.

Draco didn't answer and instead took the blade to his hand and sliced it. Ginny winced as blood began to pour from his hand and onto the floor. Draco then turned to Ginny and grabbed her hand. Ginny pulled her hand away and looked at Draco fearfully.

"Don't worry," Draco reassured her, "You can trust me."

Ginny sighed and held out her arm. Draco gently grabbed her hand and cut it with the blade. Ginny winced a little but said nothing. Then, putting the blade down, Draco put his cut hand on Ginny's and laced their fingers together.

"Now," He said, "My blood runs through you. We are one. You can go anywhere in the house, as long as my father doesn't see you."


	6. untitled

Disclaimer: Not mine...

Summary: ...it was right then and there that Ginny decided that she couldn't live with what had happened to them without doing something about it. If it took her the rest of her life, she was going to avenge their deaths.

Author's notes: I couldn't think of a title for this one. Any ideas?

Ginny sat on the edge of Draco's bed, gazing at his elaborate bedroom. Almost everything was green. The sheets, the curtains, even the ceiling was painted green. Ginny had never seen such a beautiful place. It was enchanting, yet forbidding at the same time. She hadn't been there for more than two days, but she already felt at home. Draco was being very kind to her, and Lucius was away on business. So, Ginny was able to roam the manor as often as she pleased. But there were a few rooms that she was forbidden to enter. Lucius' study was definitely off-limits. Not that she'd go in there anyway, the thought of what could lie behind those large cherry doors frightened her.

Ginny knew that she had to stay at the manor. It wasn't safe anywhere else; not with the Hunters tracking her down. But, part of her still wanted to go home and give her family a proper burial. But it was impossible. She would be killed. Thinking about everyone, especially the way that they died, brought tears to Ginny's eyes. Her chest tightened and she felt as though she couldn't breathe. She missed them terribly.

Ginny glanced around the room. On Draco's dresser was a photo, framed in gold, of Draco and his mother, Narcissa. She had been murdered by the Hunters a year earlier, Draco had told Ginny. Tears were streaming out of her eyes as she longed to see her mother and father alive again. But it would never happen. It was right then and there that Ginny decided that she couldn't live with what had happened to them without doing something about it. If it took her the rest of her life, she was going to avenge their deaths.

Just then there was a soft knock on the door and Draco walked in, carrying a tray of delicious looking food. Ginny had to admit, she was being very well fed here. For the first time in a long time, she wasn't starving. She actually felt as though she was already gaining weight. Her eighty five pound body definitely needed the extra weight on it.

"Hello," Draco said cheerfully as he sat the tray on the round table next to the bed. "I brought you some breakfast. I didn't know what you liked, so I brought a few things," Draco sat on the bed next to Ginny. "How are you doing?" he asked.

Ginny sighed. She was tired of being asked this question. She was flattered that he cared. But she didn't want to talk about what had happened. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Ginny asked. "You barely know me. You used to be so mean to me and my family. Why do you care now?"

Draco looked down at his hands then back into Ginny's eyes. "Honestly," Draco answered. "I don't know. I'm not the same little child that I was at Hogwarts. I was selfish and rude. I've done a lot of things that I regret, Ginny."

"But why change sides now? In the middle of the war, I mean."

"I haven't changed sides. Well, not officially. I'm caught in the middle. If I stay where I am, I could lose you forever. But, if I join your side, my father will surely murder me."

"Your own father would do that?"

"Yes, he would. He never wanted children, and then I came…I was basically just a pawn to my father. He promised me as a servant to Voldemort when I was an infant." Draco lifted his sleeve and revealed the Dark Mark to Ginny. Ginny ran her fingers around the shape of it. It was exactly like the one that she had seen in the sky at the Quidditch tournament.

"Does it hurt?" She asked looking into Draco's haunted eyes.

"No. Not anymore."

Ginny looked into Draco's eyes for a moment then quickly turned away. "So," she said, changing the subject. "Tell me something about yourself. If I'm going to be living here for a while, I want to know who it is I'm staying with."

Draco smiled. "Well, there's not much to know really," he said. "I'm beginning to loathe the color green. I'm not very fond of Pumpkin juice. And," Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and held it in his. "I think I'd miss you even if we'd never met."

Ginny smiled. She felt a strange warm tingly feeling rising in her chest. She shook it off and pulled her hand away from Draco's. "Do you have anything that I could wear?" Ginny asked. "I don't have anything."

Draco smiled. "Actually, I had some of the house elves alter some of my mother's old clothes to fit you. I don't know if you'll like them, they're mostly black."

"I'm sure they'll be perfect," Ginny said. "Thank you, for being so thoughtful."

"You're welcome." Draco jumped off of the bed and walked over to a trunk in the corner of the room. He opened it and pulled out a few dresses. He then shut the trunk and walked over to Ginny. "While you were sleeping," he said, "I came up with a plan. I'm going to tell my father that you and I are engaged. I know a few spells to change your appearance. But you have to pretend to be on our side. Otherwise he will kill you."

Ginny looked at Draco with fear in her eyes and nodded. She knew that this was the only was to survive. She tried to concentrate on what Draco was saying for the next few minutes, but her mind kept going back to Harry and she wondered where he and Ron were right at that moment.

"I don't like this plan," Ron said angrily as he and Harry sat in the waiting room of St. Mungo's.

"Shut up, Ron. I'm not very fond of it either, but it's all we have for now." Harry held his head in his hands and sighed.

"But what if that ferret boy tries to take advantage of her?" Ron's anger was now turning into panic.

"He won't do that."

"Don't you want to be with Ginny? I mean you haven't bloody seen her in two years. She's you fiancée!"

"Don't you think that I wanted to hold her in my arms? I wanted to—badly. But now is not the time. I need to give her time to get used to having me back."

"Harry, she is in a very large manor with a rich and handsome Malfoy right now. Does that not bother you?"

"Of course it bothers me!" Harry yelled as he stood up from his chair. "But Malfoy is the only one she has right now. You don't understand what these Hunters are all about. They are tracking us as we speak. The walls of the manor are the only things keeping Ginny safe from them. If she leaves, she dies."

Ron was about to say something in response when a tall brown haired Healer walked up to them.

"Mr. Weasley?" The Healer said to Ron. "I'm Vladamir Jones. I was in charge of your brother and sister-in-law." Harry saw Ron flinch at the words sister-in-law. Ron was still in love with Hermione, he always would be. But Harry was more concerned with the Healers use of the word 'was'. It was past tense. That could only mean one thing. "The girl, is it Hermione? Yes, Hermione is now in recovery. But she lost the baby. And Fred is still in critical condition. We're doing the best we can. It's the end of my shift now, and a new Healer will be taking my place. Her name is Henrietta Scott. She'll be here shortly."

Harry watched the Healer in silence as he walked away. He turned to Ron to see him sitting on a chair, weeping. If Fred didn't make it Ron would only have Ginny left. The rest of his family was gone. Harry understood how Ron was feeling. He too had lost his family. But at least he had never really known them or been very close to them. Harry sighed and walked over to his best friend. They would stay here for now. But as soon as they got news that Fred and Hermione were going to be alright they would leave. Many dangers lay ahead of them, but for now they needed to forget them and concentrate on the present—the future could wait.


	7. Changes

Disclaimer: The characters, places, etc. belong to J. K. Rowling.

Summary: Ginny goes through a few changes.

Author's notes: The title might be a little misleading. Ginny is the only one who goes through changes in this chapter. But I couldn't think of another name for it. Well, I'm sorry it's so short. The next chapter will be a lot longer. Enjoy! (If you review I'll give you a cookie!)

Ginny stared at her reflection in the large circular mirror in Draco's bathroom. It had been nearly an hour since Draco had changed her appearance and she was still in shock. Her once long red hair was now to her shoulders and black. All of her freckles were gone as well and her eyes were a soft shade of blue. She looked like a completely different person. And, in a way, she felt different too. She somehow felt stronger. Now that she wasn't Ginny Weasley anymore she felt as though she could do so much more.

Just then Ginny heard a soft knock on the door and then Draco's head appeared as he slightly opened it. His eyes were closed and his eyebrows were raised as he said, "Can I look?"

Ginny giggled. She had never seen Draco so happy. She liked the fact that she was able to make him smile but she didn't know why it gave her such a rush. Once more she shook the feeling off.

"You can look now," Ginny answered. Ginny watched as Draco opened his eyes and smiled, his gray eyes sparkling with a feeling that Ginny couldn't name.

"You look so lovely," Draco said, "Although I do so miss your red hair."

Ginny's smile widened. She tried to speak to him but her words caught in her throat and those horrible butterflies began fluttering in her stomach again. _What is wrong with me?_ Ginny thought. Something was coming over her. A feeling that she had never in her life experienced before and she didn't like it at all. Ginny took a deep breath and looked at something that Draco was holding cradled in his arms.

"Did you bring me something?" Ginny asked as Draco closed the bathroom door behind him. Draco smiled at her and held up the most beautiful dress Ginny had ever seen. It was a long, silk, black dress with a slit running up the middle. It had a v-neck cut and the straps were off-the-shoulder. Ginny could see diamonds embellished in the fabric in various places all over the dress. Ginny's eyes filled up with tears as she stared at this wonderful masterpiece.

Draco seemed alarm by Ginny's sudden change in mood, "What's wrong Ginny?" He asked, "Do you not like the dress?"

Ginny shook her head, "No," she said, "I love it. It's just…I've never seen anything so beautiful…I don't think I'm worthy of it."

Draco's brows furrowed and he slowly kneeled next to Ginny. He put the dress on the floor next to him and grabbed Ginny's face with his hands.

"Of course you are worthy of it. You are worthy of so much more, Ginny."

Ginny sniffed and looked Draco in the eye. The butterflies were now even worse then before and she had to look away to make them settle down. She looked back at Draco and could see that his face was filled with concern for her. Ginny smiled at Draco again.

"What are you still doing in here?" She asked playfully, "You need to get out so I can change!"

Draco smiled, stood up, and left Ginny to put on his dead mothers gown.

Stretching his arms and yawning, Ron sat up from the hospital couch on which he had been sleeping for hours. He and Harry had been there for days, waiting for the Healers to release Hermione and Fred. They had both been horribly injured, but the Healers now believed that they were both going to make a full recovery. They hadn't actually expected Fred to make it but he had made a miraculous turn for the better a few days earlier. Ron was so relieved when the Healers told him this—he was very glad to know that not all of his brothers were dead—that he fell into a heap on the floor and wept.

Ron sighed and looked around the waiting room. It was three AM and not many people were there. Ron rubbed his face with his hands and closed his eyes. He couldn't stop thinking about Ginny and the fact that she was with Malfoy at that very moment. He could be doing anything to her. _But would he hurt her_? Ron thought. He remembered the night when the Death Eaters had attacked Hogwarts. It had been his graduation night. He remembered watching as the Death Eaters tried to take Ginny. But Draco had stopped them. He had saved Ginny. Was he really so bad? Ron sighed again and lay back down on the couch. For now, he would try to sleep again. At least Ginny was safe. That was all that mattered.


	8. Alana Grangerford

Disclaimer: Not mine

Summary: Alana Grangerford is born...

Author's notes: This is just a silly little chapter that I had some fun writing. I hope you all enjoy it! And please, please, please review!

Harry stood in front of a large window that looked into St. Mungo's nursery. Tiny babies were wrapped in blankets of blue and pink. The babies slept peacefully and some stared back at Harry. Harry smiled at the innocent newborns. They had no idea what dangers and complications life would hold for them. And, in a way, Harry yearned to have the mind of a child. Never fearing anything, not knowing about the evils of the world—it must be bliss. Harry's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Ron's reflection appeared in the glass in front of him. Harry smiled slightly.

"Do you have a nice rest?" He asked Ron in a hushed voice.

Ron sighed. "Not really. I've been thinking about Ginny. You know that I don't trust Malfoy, so why did you let her go with him?"

Harry turned to look at his friend. He still looked the same as he had when they were both seventeen, only slightly taller. His face wore an expression of worry and resentment. "I had to Ron," Harry answered, "There's something about Malfoy now. I mean, he's changed. I don't think he'd let anything happen to Ginny."

"Still," Ron stared at the floor, "I would like for my only sister to be with me."

"I know. I want her here too. But it would be too risky. She'll be with us soon enough," Harry looked back at the babies in the nursery, "I don't want her around Malfoy too much. He might corrupt her."

Ron laughed. "Yes, he might. Ah, well, would you like to get some coffee?"

Harry smiled. "Sure, that sounds great right now."

Ginny sat on a green cushioned chair in the corner of Draco's room. The dress that Draco had given her had fit perfectly. It was the most beautiful gown Ginny had ever worn. It was made of a soft black silk. The bodice was covered in black lace and the skirt flowed elegantly to the floor. It hugged Ginny's body in all the right places and even made her seem to be less thin. Ginny stood up from her chair and walked over to Draco's king sized bed. Draco took even longer than Ginny to get ready. He'd been in the bathroom for at least an hour and a half and Ginny hadn't heard a word from him.

"Are you ready yet?" Ginny called at the wooden door.

"You've asked me that five times already and the answer is still no," Draco answered sounding annoyed.

"But it's been over an hour! What could you possibly be doing that would take that long?" Ginny laughed.

"I'm moisturizing."

"Moisturizing?" Ginny repeated.

"Yes, I like for my skin to be soft and smooth."

Ginny put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud. Nineteen years with six brothers and she had never once heard of a man moisturizing. Draco was quite feminine. But, at the same time, he oozed with masculinity. He had a strong jaw and well-defined muscles. But everything about him was perfect. His eyebrows were perfectly shaped, his skin was clear and smooth, and his face was perfectly symmetrical. Just then Draco emerged from the bathroom. Ginny's breath caught in her throat as she saw that he was wearing only a towel.

"Draco!" Ginny yelled as she covered her eyes, "Put some bloody clothes on!"

Draco laughed. "Ginny, you grew up with six brothers. Haven't you ever seen a naked man?"

"No I haven't!" Ginny cried out. She slightly opened her fingers to get another look only to see Draco removing his towel. She quickly closed her fingers and felt herself blushing.

"Well," Draco said while dressing. "We need to go over some of the basics for tonight."

Ginny simply nodded with her hand still over her eyes.

"My father will only settle for the best. You have to be poised and elegant. You must only speak when spoken to. I will teach you which fork to use when and the other basics. But you at least have to pretend to have a basic knowledge of music, poetry, and dancing. It's my father's idea of the perfect woman."

Ginny took her hand away from her eyes suddenly offended. "Well," she said, "I've never heard of such a woman. She would certainly be a fearsome thing to behold."

Draco paused with his shirt still open. _At least he managed to get his pants on_, Ginny thought. He smiled at Ginny and it made her heart flutter. "She certainly would," Draco nodded, "But it's what my father expects. You have to play along or he might discover us."

Ginny sighed and crossed her arms. "I don't like pretending to be someone that I'm not," She admitted.

"I know," Draco said as he walked over to her. He put his hands on Ginny's shoulders and looked into her eyes, "It's only for tonight."

Ginny suddenly felt as though she had lost all of her normal brain functions and she found herself reached up and stroking a loose hair out of Draco's face. He had finally decided not to wear his hair slicked-back as he had throughout most of his years at Hogwarts. Ginny gazed into Draco's eyes and saw something that she had never expected to see in them. She saw happiness. And it made her want to rejoice, that she could make him happy.

Ginny felt Draco's hands sliding around her waist and he pulled her closer to him. He bent down slightly to be at her level and she could feel the warmth of his breath on her neck. It sent shivers up and down her spine. Her mouth was so close to his. It was perfect and she wanted nothing more than to taste them. They inched closer to each other and they were just centimeters apart.

"Draco!" Someone yelled as the door to Draco's room slammed against the wall. Ginny quickly pushed Draco away from her and desperately tried to hide but it was too late. "I have news of—who's this?" Lucius Malfoy stood just a few feet in front of the flushed couple. Ginny stood close to Draco and bit her lip. She looked from Lucius to Draco. Neither of them was going to say anything it seemed. Draco seemed to be in a state of shock and Lucius was waiting for an explanation.

"Umm," Ginny said as she tried to collect herself, "Hello. I'm…er…Alana."

"Alana?" Lucius asked with one eyebrow raised. "Alana who?"

"Alana…um…Granger…ford, sir," Ginny felt her face turning crimson. She knew that she didn't sound the least bit convincing.

"Alana Grangerford? And why, might I ask, are you in my son's bedroom?"

"Well, I was—"

"She's my fiancée, father," Ginny sighed as Draco finally collected himself. "I've invited her for dinner tonight."

"She's your fiancée?" Lucius looked Ginny up and down. "I never knew you were dating anyone, Draco. And she looks only sixteen."

"She's nineteen, Father. And we met in Knockturn Alley a few months back." Draco stood tall and spoke with diction.

"Right," Lucius looked a little confused but he seemed to buy their act, "Well, dinner will be ready in an hour," Lucius turned to leave and stopped at the door. "Draco," He said as he turned around, "Just…use protection."

Ginny broke into a fit of laughter after Lucius shut the door. She clutched her stomach and fell onto the bed. Draco stood staring at the door seemingly dumbfounded. He looked over at Ginny whom was crying from laughter when he began to see the humor in the situation. He too began to laugh and jumped on the bed next to Ginny. The two of them lay there laughing together until it was time for dinner. Then they made sure their appearances were perfect and they walked out of t he door and down to the dining room.


	9. Broken

Disclaimer: Not mine…

Summary: Hermione gets some very bad news.

Author's notes: Ah, yes. Another chapter is here. It's pretty short. Most of them have been lately so please forgive me. And please review!

Ron sat in a chair next to Hermione's hospital bed. He'd been there, watching her sleep, for the past three hours. He wanted to be there when she woke up to tell her about the baby. He didn't know what to say, really. He just thought it would be better if family told her, rather than a Healer. Ron sighed as he studied Hermione. Her face was covered in bruises and scratches. Her left arm had been broken in three places and both of her legs as well. A wave of nausea swept over Ron as he thought about what the Hunters must have done to his family. He and Harry had found some knives and odd contraptions that Harry had called 'guns'. The scene had been a terrible thing to see. Ron even had to excuse himself for a moment while he and Harry were looking for survivors.

Ron sighed. He should have died right along with them. He shouldn't have run away like a coward. He'd known what was going on the moment he heard Hermione scream. But, instead of helping his family, he ran and hid in the forest. When he went back to the house a few hours later he found Harry there. That's when the two of them took Hermione and Fred into the living room and away from the gory kitchen.

Just then Hermione began to stir. Ron sat upright in his chair and grabbed hold of her hand. Hermione's eyes flickered open and she stared up at the ceiling, trying to focus her eyes. She then turned to Ron and smiled.

"Good morning," she said.

Ron furrowed his brow. "Hermione," He said slowly and cautiously. "Do you know where you are?"

Hermione frowned. "I'm not crazy Ron," she said. "We're at the Burrow, of course."

Ron sighed and squeezed Hermione's hand. "Look around you," He told her. "This isn't the Burrow. You're in St. Mungo's."

Hermione glanced around the room and her face became fearful as she began to take in her surroundings. She looked back at Ron with tears in her eyes.

"Why am I here?" She asked. "Is it my baby?"

"You don't remember what happened?"

"No, tell me."

"Hermione…five days ago, we were attacked by the Hunters. They threw you down the stairs…you almost died."

"What?" Tears were falling down Hermione's cheeks as she began to remember. "Harry…he saved me. He's alive. Ron, he's alive!"

"I know. But, some people didn't survive the attack."

"Who? Fred? Is Fred alright?"

"Fred's going to be okay. You, Fred, Ginny, and I are the only survivors."

Hermione let out a sob and covered her face with her hands. "And the baby…" Ron shook his head and looked down at his feet.

Ron stayed with Hermione for hours while she lay there crying. He held her hand and tried to stay strong for her. But inside he felt as though his soul was shattering into a million tiny pieces and he feared that it would never be whole again.

Ginny sat nervously across from Draco at the long wooden table of the Malfoy Manor's dining room. On it were placed all kinds of different foods. It was so much different from the meals that she had had at the Burrow. How they had managed to obtain so much food she had no idea. Everything was beautiful. The plates were made of solid gold, and the silver-ware sparkled with cleanliness. Lucius was seated at the head of the table and he sat very patiently, a look of intense calm on his face. Ginny quickly glanced at Draco only to find him in the same pose as Lucius. Ginny was quickly becoming frustrated. Did these people never talk to each other? Just then Lucius cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Well," he began, "tonight has been quite eventful, hasn't it?" Lucius glanced in Draco's direction.

"Um," Draco said, "Yes it has, father. I've been—"

"Draco," Lucius interrupted, "Where did you say you met this girl?"

Ginny caught her breath in her throat. She couldn't be discovered. Did he know? How could he know?

"We met in Knockturn Alley, Father," Draco answered calmly.

"It just seems a little strange to me," Lucius said as he looked Ginny up and down, "I've never heard of any Grangerford's. Why would you two choose to be engaged so soon?"

Draco shot a panicked look at Ginny. "Mr. Malfoy," Ginny began in a voice an octave lower than her actual one, "We've chosen to become engaged because we are very much in love. It was like love at first sight. I saw him there, buying a shrunken head and I knew that I would never be the same again."

"A shrunken head?" Lucius asked.

"It was for a friend," Draco responded.

"I see," Lucius seemed to be satisfied with this, "Well, dinner is getting cold. Let's eat!"


	10. Truly, madly, deeply

Disclaimer: Not mine...

Summary: Draco's heart pounded as he walked down a flight of stairs and down a hallway to Ginny's room. Draco took a deep breath and opened the door...

Author's notes: Well, here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please review!

Hermione sat in an old wooden chair next to her husband Fred's hospital bed. It had been nearly a week since Ron had told her of the death of her baby. The news had come as a great shock to her. She'd never expected for anything like this to happen. But now that it had happened the only thing that she could do was learn to accept it. Telling Fred would be the worse part. He had so been looking forward to this child. Hermione knew that it would tear his heart out to hear of his unborn child's death. She'd been sitting in his room for three hours waiting for him to wake up. Apparently he'd been in a coma ever since that horrible night. It broke Hermione's heart to see him this way. He had numerous scars on his face and chest, and bruises everywhere. They were both lucky to still be alive.

Hermione closed her eyes as she began to think of that night. She couldn't remember anything except for falling down the stairs. _I must have tripped_, she thought to herself. But she'd always been very careful on those stairs. Maybe one of the Hunters pushed her like Ron had said—but no. They were horrible people, but they couldn't be that horrible. Hermione began to think of her family. Harry and Ron had explained what had happened to everyone. Apparently she, Ron, Fred, and Ginny had been the only survivors. And Ginny was staying at the Malfoy Manor with Draco. Hermione shuddered at the thought. She wondered what horrible things Ginny must be going through at that very moment.

Ginny took a deep breath as she made her way down to the study a few hours after dinner. She wasn't able to sleep so she thought that she would come down for a nice read. Ginny glanced at the walls around her. Every wall in the manor was painted either black or green. It seemed so confining to Ginny. She didn't see how Draco could stand living there for nineteen years. It would have driven Ginny mad. Ginny paused suddenly when she came up to a large mural on the wall. It was a painting of Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius. Narcissa was sitting on a stool and Draco and Lucius were standing on either side of her. Ginny smiled at the painting. Draco couldn't have been more than four years old. They all looked so happy. _What must have happened to them?_ Ginny wondered.

Ginny sighed and turned to continue walking down the hall. Ginny paused when she heard the sound of people talking. She looked to her left to see a large wooden door with a light blue light seeping out through the cracks. Ginny slowly inched towards the door while wondering who in the world it could be. Draco had gone to bed hours earlier and Lucius's room was on the other side of the manor. Within seconds Ginny was close enough to the door where she could make out what the voices were saying.

"How much longer do we have to continue with this, Lucius?" A voice that Ginny couldn't recognize asked.

"Don't worry. Draco is luring her into our trap as we speak. As soon as we are sure that the little weasel is in love with him we will take her and sacrifice her for the Dark Lord. And then we will be famous amongst all wizards and witches!" Lucius laughed madly.

Ginny covered her mouth with her hand and slowly backed away from the door until her back slammed against the hard stone wall. Tears were streaming down her face and her entire body was beginning to shake. _So no of it had been real_, Ginny thought. Draco didn't have feelings for her. He was just using her. But it had seemed so real. Everything that she felt had been real. Anger, sadness, and fear were all engulfing Ginny as she began to drown in her thoughts. The only thing to do was to leave the manor. She could never come back. She could never see Draco again. The thought of it made Ginny's heart ache but she had no other choice. Ginny took a deep breath to calm herself down and quickly turned on her heel and ran towards her room.

Draco lay on his bed facing the ceiling thinking about the events of the last few weeks. He'd taken Ginny in and changed her identity to protect her. It seemed so strange even to him, a Malfoy protecting a Weasley. But there was something different about Ginny now, something that he had never seen before. He couldn't quite name it, but whatever it was he loved it. Draco suddenly caught his breath in his throat. HE suddenly realized something that had been staring him in the face for the past three weeks. He was truly, madly, and deeply in love with Ginevra Weasley. The thought of it frightened Draco. He'd never been in love before.

Draco felt a warm sensation fill him from within and he welcomed it with open arms. He suddenly felt like he wanted to proclaim his love for Ginny to the entire world. Draco quickly jumped out of his bed, put his house coat on, and began walking to Ginny's bedroom on the other side of the Manor. He had to tell her what he felt. He could only hope that she felt the same way. His heart pounded as he walked down a flight of stairs and down a hallway to Ginny's room. Draco took a deep breath and opened the door.


	11. Betrayal

Disclaimer: See earlier chapters...

Summary: Betrayal. Need I say more?

Author's notes: Enjoy and **please** review!

Draco entered Ginny's room only to find the bed unmade, vases shattered on the marble floor, and the doors leading to the balcony wide open causing rain to pour into the room. Draco immediately ran onto the balcony, cutting his feet on shards of glass, grabbed the metal railing, and looked beyond it to the surrounding woods. He could see Ginny no where in sight and quickly re-entered the room. Draco ran his hands through his now soaked blond hair. Ginny wasn't there. But where could she be? She couldn't have climbed down from the balcony; it was nearly thirty feet from the ground. Draco didn't quite understand what was going on. Why would she have left? And why leave in such a hurry? Draco sat against the silky white sheets of Ginny's bed. He looked down at the marble, which was now covered in blood from his wounded feet, and clutched his chest.

Draco's throat began to clench and tingle. His heart got so warm that he could feel the heat traveling through his body. His stomach began fill with those unforgiving butterflies that almost instantly sparked the flow of tears. Draco knew right away that his heart was breaking. It was by far the worst feeling that he had ever felt. He just wanted to grab a piece of the shattered glass and pierce his bleeding heart with it just to make the pain go away. Just as Draco was about to stand up and leave the room he heard footsteps coming very quickly towards Ginny's room. Moments later Draco made a sharp intake of breath as Ginny appeared in the doorway.

Ginny was dressed only in a white nightdress and was clutching her wand tightly. She wore an expression of hatred mixed with betrayal. Her eyes were bloodshot and her eyebrows were furrowed. Draco stood up and took a step forward causing Ginny to gasp and step backward. Ginny's reaction caused great confusion for Draco.

"Ginny," he whispered as he took another step towards the startled girl, "Ginny…what happened?"

Ginny eyed Draco questioningly before speaking, "You should know," she said hoarsely, "You set me up. This was all a lie."

Draco's eyes widened at hearing this news. "What are you talking about?" he asked; his voice now above a whisper.

"I heard your father talking to some man," Ginny cried as she ran into the room and pulled a bag out from under the bed. "He said that you were supposed to make me fall in love with you. And then you were going to lure me into some kind of a trap--" Ginny broke off and fell into a coughing fit.

"Ginny," Draco said as he stood in shock by her bedpost, "I would never do anything like that. Don't you see? I lo--" Just then there was a loud popping noise and Lucius Malfoy appeared between Ginny and Draco with a smug look on his face. Draco immediately knew what was going on.

"You knew all along that she is Ginny, didn't you?" he asked.

"Of course I did," Lucius answered, "Did you really think that you could keep this from me?"

Draco glared at his father while Ginny frantically grabbed her things and threw them in her bag. Draco himself had never felt so betrayed. He would have killed Lucius if he thought he could. Lucius shook his head and looked at Draco disappointingly.

"I thought you were better than this, Draco," he said, "Really, messing around with a weasel…pitiful. You don't understand. She is the enemy. She is all we need to bring the Dark Lord back to power!"

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, "Harry destroyed all of the horcruxes! And he fought the Dark Lord! Voldemort is dead!"

Lucius laughed menacingly causing Draco to jump and Ginny to stop what she was doing. "Don't you see Draco? Ginny is the last piece of the puzzle. The Dark Lord thrives off of her very life force!"

"W-what do you mean?" Ginny asked from beside the bed.

"Do you remember the Chamber of Secrets, Ginny? Do you remember Tom's diary? A part of him still lives within you. A younger, stronger Dark Lord is waiting to come to power!" Lucius laughed madly and pointed his wand at Ginny.

"What about the Hunters?" Ginny asked, "What do they have to do with this?"

"Those stupid Muggles are under the Imperius curse! Since most of the Death Eaters were killed in the last battle we needed someone to help us bring the Dark Lord back to power. It was so simple, really. But, you see, young weasel. You were supposed to die the night that the muggles attacked your home, because for the part of the Dark Lord that lies within you to be free, you have to die. It's the only way."

Ginny stared at Lucius fearfully then quickly glanced at Draco. Draco didn't know what to do. He didn't want to let Lucius kill Ginny. If he tried to stop him then he would betray his father. But if he let him he would be betraying Ginny. Draco stared at Ginny and saw that she was beginning to change. The spell that he had cast upon her was now wearing off. Within seconds Ginny's red hair and light brown eyes and freckles were back. Draco looked deep into Ginny's eyes and he knew what he had to do.

"Avada--" Lucius was cut off as Draco threw his arms around him and tackled him to the ground.

"Ginny!" Draco yelled, "Get out of here!"

Ginny stared at Draco whom was barely able to keep Lucius down. "Not without you!" she cried.

"Just go!" Draco pleaded.

"I won't," Ginny whispered. "I won't." Ginny then grabbed her wand and pointed it at Lucius and Draco. She closed her eyes and cried, "Stupefy!" and the struggling stopped.

Draco lay on top of his father breathing heavily and he quickly pushed himself off. Draco ran over to Ginny and grabbed her hand. "Take your bag Ginny," he said, "We must leave now." and, together, the two of them apparated away.

Harry stood in the waiting room with Ron and Hermione. They Healers were about to release Fred. It had taken them longer than they had thought to heal him. Hermione had told him Fred about their baby just a week before and Fred took it very hard. HE refused to even eat anything for days. But he was doing a little better now and the Healers felt that it was alright to release him. Harry looked at Hermione and smiled slightly. He knew that she was relieved that Fred was going to be okay. She probably would have died if she had lost him too. Harry sighed. Today was going to be a good day. Fred was being released and they were all going to live with Hermione's parents in London. When they arrived there Harry was immediately going to owl Ginny and tell her to come and be with him. Everything was going perfectly.

Just then there was a loud pop in the room and Ginny and Draco appeared. The two of them stumbled and fell in front of Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Harry stared down at the two of them in shock. Ginny was wearing only a very tiny nightdress and was covered in sweat. Harry immediately reached down to help Ginny up. She seamed very upset; frantic, almost. Harry took a moment to examine Draco, whom Hermione was helping up, and noticed that he, too, was in his night clothes. Except Draco had small cuts on his face and larger gashes in his feet.

"What happened to you two?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Ron said with a quizzical look on his face, "Do tell."


	12. Explanations

Disclaimer: It belongs to J. K .Rowling yet again…

Summary: Explanations.

Author's notes: At last! The next chapter has arrived! I hope you all like it. Please review! I would appreciate it very much.

Ron stared down at Draco and Ginny who were now sitting on the navy cushioned seats in the waiting room at St. Mungo's. It had been a complete shock to him when he had seen his baby sister and Draco Malfoy appear in a sweaty heap on the floor. Many questions were going through Ron's mind. But, he figured that just this once, he would let them explain themselves before he murdered Draco.

"Ginny, dear," Hermione said sweetly from where she was kneeling in front of Ginny's seat. "Tell us what's going on. You look an awful mess. Did something happen?"

Ginny sniffed as she stared down at her feet and rocked back and forth in her chair. Obviously they weren't going to be getting any answers out of her for a while. Ron turned to Harry and raised his eyebrows.

"Harry," he said, "let's just curse him and get it over with!"

Harry sighed. "Ron, you need to calm down. Something horrible has happened, but I don't think that Draco had anything to do with it. We just need to give them some time to calm down."

Ron took a deep breath and fell into the seat next to Ginny.

"Ginny," Ron said, "please talk to me. I can't stand this…you and Fred are all I have left. We've lost everything; I don't want to lose you too."

Ginny looked up at her brother with teary eyes. "You aren't going to lose me, Ron," Ginny said as she turned to Draco. "We'll get through this. Won't we?"

Draco smiled slightly and nodded. "Of course we will."

"Get through what?" Ron asked.

Ginny sighed. "There are a few things that we need to discuss. But, first, let's get Fred and get out of this hospital."

Harry, Hermione, Fred, Ron, Ginny, and Draco arrived at the Leaky Cauldron a few hours after the hospital incident. The Leaky Cauldron was one of the only wizard businesses that had stayed open during the Cold Age. They had to charm the building so that the Muggles couldn't see that it was in use. People were forbidden to walk the streets of Diagon Alley. If they needed to get around they had to Apparate from place to place.

"Well, here we are," Harry said as the six of them entered the dirty two bed hotel room. "It isn't much, but it will have to do. Hermione, you and Fred can take the bed on the left. Ginny and I can take this one, and Draco and Ron will sleep on the floor."

Harry looked over at Draco who had a look of disgust on his face, but he didn't open his mouth to protest. Ron had a very similar look on his face.

"Harry," Ron said. "I think that maybe I should sleep in the same bed as my sister, not you."

"Why?" Harry asked, puzzled. "She is my fiancé, Ron."

"No she's no—" Draco began to protest when Ginny suddenly interrupted him.

"I am," she said as she took a seat on a chair in front of a small fireplace. "I didn't think that you would ever come back to me, Harry. After the war, I mean. Now you're here. We can start all over now."

Draco was staring at Ginny with a look of utter shock and intense pain on his face. "But, Ginny," he said desperately. "What about everything that happened back at the mansion? I thought…I thought you…we…"

"What did you do to my sister?" Ron yelled as he pushed Draco by the shoulders into the wall.

"Stop it, Ron!" Hermione screamed as she tried to pry Ron off of Draco.

"Nothing happened," Draco said staring down at his feet.

"Liar!" Ron pushed Draco even harder into the wall.

"Ron," Fred said from the doorway. "Let him go."

"Not until he tells me what he did to my sister!"

"Let him go," Ginny whispered so quietly that only Harry, who was standing next to her, could hear. "Ron," Ginny spoke louder. She looked up from her hands and Harry could see that she had been crying again. "Ron, please let him go."

"Why should I?"

"Something did happen at the mansion," Ginny said as she stood and walked towards her brother and Draco. "Draco and I became friends. And…and he saved my life."

Ron released his grip on Draco. "What?"

"Everyone, please sit down."

Ginny waited patiently as her friends and siblings sat on the two full sized beds. When everyone was seated Ginny took a deep breath.

"This may seem odd," Ginny admitted. "But I actually enjoyed being at the manor—"

"That is odd," Ron said sarcastically.

"Hush, Ron," Hermione shot Ron a deadly look and he was immediately silenced.

"As I was saying," Ginny continued. "I enjoyed my stay at the Malfoy Manor. When I first arrived Draco had to disguise me so that his father wouldn't know me. But somehow Lucius wasn't fooled. He had known all along that I was me. I still don't understand how he could have known, but he did. Last night was by far the worst night I had at the manor. A storm woke me up when the doors to the balcony flew open. It knocked the vases over, in case you were wondering Draco. Anyway, I was walking down one of the corridors when I heard people talking. It was Lucius and someone else I couldn't name. They were talking about me and how Draco had lured me into their trap. I was absolutely disgusted. Disgusted because I had lo—trusted Draco and I couldn't believe that he would betray me in such a way."

Ginny paused to wipe the tears from her eyes. She smiled slightly and continued, "I ran back to my room only to find Draco there, crying. I don't know why…probably because he cut his precious feet on the glass," Ginny laughed. "Anyway, I began packing my things and all the while Draco tried to convince me that he had nothing to do with it. Then Lucius came in. I have some horrible news. It turns out, that Voldemort is still alive. He lives within me. Or part of him does or something like that…and the Muggles are under the Imperious Curse. Well, if it weren't for Draco I wouldn't be telling you this right now. Lucius told me this because he thought that I wouldn't live to tell any of you. He tried to use the killing curse on me. But Draco tackled him and then I cursed him, then we Apparated to the hospital, and now here we are."

Everyone stared at Draco and Ginny in silence. No one seemed to catch the look that Ginny was giving Draco except for one.

"Ginny," Hermione said. "Will you step out in the hall with me? I need to talk to you about something."

"I'm sure it's nothing that we can't hear," Ron said.

"Feminine problems, Ron," Hermione smiled as Ron's face turned beat red. Hermione walked over to Ginny, grabbed her hand, and walked out into the hall with her, shutting the door tightly behind her.

"What is going on between you and Draco?" Hermione asked hurriedly.

"W-what? Nothing is going on," Ginny lied.

"Don't lie to me, Ginny. I've seen the way you two look at each other, and when you were talking to us in there you almost said that you love him."

"I did not…"

"Ginny, you can tell me anything. I won't tell the boys, I promise."

Tears began to fall down Ginny's freckled face. "I don't know how it happened," she cried. "But some time during the three weeks that I was there I fell in love with him. I didn't mean for it to happen, Hermione. I just…I don't know. It doesn't matter. He doesn't love me back…he couldn't possibly…and I'm engaged to Harry anyway."

"You can't be serious, Ginny!"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you really going to marry Harry after he's been gone for two years? Draco does love you very much. I can see it in his eyes."

"Yes, well so does Harry, and I don't want to hurt him."

"But you don't mind hurting Draco?"

"No I mean—you know what? I don't feel like talking about this right now. It's my life, my business. Not yours, Hermione." Ginny walked back into the room and slammed the door behind her leaving Hermione angry and confused. Someone had to tell Harry about this. And if Ginny wouldn't then Hermione definitely would.


	13. Unworthy

Never in his life had he seen a creature as magnificent as her. She was a vision, her red her shining in the sun with all it's glory. Her eyes were broken, yet so strong. How could a person who had been through so much still be so strong? He often found himself wondering if he was even worthy of her. He always came up with the same answer; no. He would never be worthy of her and that is why she was with the-boy-who-lived. Although he wanted it, he knew that they could never be. Draco sighed. He just wanted Ginny to be happy and if she was happy with Harry, then he would try to be okay with that.

Just then a cold chill ran down Draco's spine as he heard footsteps coming towards him. He quickly stood from his seat against the stone wall of the Leaky Cauldron and drew his wand. As the footsteps grew closer and closer Draco gripped his wand tighter. He was ready for anything.

Out of the corner of his eye Draco saw the figure of a woman walking toward him. He slowly loosened his grip on his wand and relaxed himself as he realized who it was.

"Hello, Hermione." Draco said with his head to the ground.

"Sorry to sneak up on you," Hermione said, "but I need to talk to you about something without the others overhearing it."

Draco looked Hermione in the eye for the first time since he and Ginny had wound up in St. Mungo's. He never realized how pretty Hermione actually was. She had pretty dark brown eyes and soft curls. He wondered why he had always thought of her as ugly.

"What do you need to tell me?" Draco asked.

"Well, it's about Ginny." Hermione sat down against the wall.

"Is she hurt?" Draco asked as he joined Hermione on the cold concrete.

"No, she's fine. She's just…changed."

"How so?"

"She's lost that innocence that she once had. The sparkle is gone from her eyes. The only time I ever see her truly smile is when she's with you."

Draco blushed and was thankful for the dark alley, "I don't know what you mean…"

"What I mean is that I think…I know that she loves you. I can see it in her eyes and her smile, even the way she talks when you're around. Only she's too stubborn and too afraid to admit it. And I know that you feel the same way—don't try to deny it! There are certain things that a woman can tell about a man just by looking at him. And I can tell that you are head-over-heals in love with Ginny."

Draco sighed. There was no point in denying it now, "You're right. I love her so. But she's with Harry. She will always be with Harry and there is nothing that I can do about that."

"Tell her that you love her!"

"And ruin her future?" Draco stood and Hermione followed suit, "She has stability with Harry. He's rich. The only thing I have is my father's and he's sure to take that away from me now. Why would she want to be with a soon to be poor ferret boy when she could be with the boy-who-lived?"

"Draco, it's not about stability. It's about love. And if I could choose an unhappy marriage for one friend or true love for another, I would choose true love!"

"Oh! So, I'm a friend now?"

"Yes you are! Draco—" Hermione was suddenly interrupted as a flash of light hit her in the center of her back. She fell forward, eyes wide, into Draco's arms. Draco held Hermione up and looked around, panicked, to find the culprit. Walking out of an old shop about three buildings down were three men dressed in black. Draco knew who they were the moment he saw the red X's on their coats; the Hunters. Draco's heart began to beat faster and faster as he wondered what to do.

"Well, well, well," one of the men said, "what have we here? Is it a lover's quarrel? No, it couldn't be. But what would two young people be doing out here in the dead of night? This is out turf. I believe we should punish them severely. What do you think, boys?"

The men on either side of him nodded and said words of approval. They were merely feet away from Draco and Hermione now.

"You bloody Muggles," Draco spat, "you don't belong here! Leave us alone!"

The men laughed. It didn't seem as though they were going to back down.

"Don't worry," said the one in the middle, "she's just been stunned. She'll wake up soon. We aren't after you anyway. There is a girl, a young red haired girl by the name of Ginny Weasley. We've been sent to find her…and kill her."

Draco's heart dropped. "Wh-what do you want with her?"

"Oh? You stutter…you must love this girl, am I right?"

Draco stood still, weakening under Hermione's weight, with his jaw clenched. He wasn't going to let them hurt her.

"She's not here," Draco said, "she went back to her home…to say goodbye."

The Hunter in the middle stepped closer to Draco, "You'd best not be lying to me, boy. If I find out that you are, I will hunt you down and kill the girl slowly…right in front of you."

Draco could feel the hatred for this man rise in him but he said nothing. The three men simply laughed and with a snap of their fingers they disappeared.

Draco stood for a moment to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Then he quickly cradled Hermione in his arms and ran into The Leaky Cauldron to tell everyone the news; they must flee.


	14. Departure

_Harry stood in the middle of a crowded room that was unfamiliar to him. Surrounding him were people all dressed in white with no faces whom were all advancing toward him. He knew that he should be afraid yet he felt no fear. The faceless people began to chant something in a foreign tongue. Although he knew no other languages, Harry understood._

"_Protect the girl…they're coming for her…save her…" the faceless people stretched their arms out and Harry suddenly found himself falling. He plunged into a dark pool of water and found himself struggling to surface. When he finally took a breath he saw a small sailboat. The waves in the water were trying to force him under and a storm was raging around him but he knew that he had to get to that boat. As he swam closer he began to make out two figures on the boat; a man and a woman._

_Harry swam faster until he was just feet away and could make out their faces. He gasped, breathing cold salty water into his lungs as he realized who was on the boat. Draco and Ginny stood, looking at something past him. Draco had his arms around Ginny's waist and held her tight. In return, Ginny's hand grasped Draco's muscular arms and her wet auburn hair blew in the stormy wind. It wasn't that they were together that shocked Harry so much, but that they were both nude. In that moment he instantly knew the truth. Draco and Ginny were to become lovers... _

_Instead of advancing Harry stopped his struggle to reach the boat and gave in to the pull of the sea..._

"Help!" A voice cried waking Harry from his slumber, "Please, help!" Harry recognized the voice as Draco's and quickly jumped out of his warm bed and ran into the corridor of the Leaky Cauldron. There he found Draco running up the steps cradling an unconscious Hermione in his arms.

"What have you done?" Harry screamed his voice filled with fear.

"I've done nothing!" Draco yelled, slightly hurt, "it was them. It was that Hunters! Harry, they're after Ginny! They're going to kill her!"

Harry looked into Draco's fear filled eyes and the image of a nude Draco and Ginny came to his mind. He quickly pushed it away. "Lay her on my bed," Harry ordered Draco, "I'll get the others."

"What is going on?" A sleepy Ron cried as he walked into Harry's room and saw Hermione lying on the bed. He quickly looked at Draco whom was sitting on a chair next to the bed. "What did you do to her? He filthy git, I'll kill you!!"

Ginny stared open mouthed at Hermione as Fred slowly limped to her bedside. Harry put his arm around Ginny to console her and ignored her when she flinched.

"What did you do to her?" Ron yelled again, walking up to Draco.

"I didn't do anything! The Hunters did it. We were talking and then—"

"Liar!" Ron cut him off, "You've always hated her! Always! You hate anyone who isn't a pureblood! You're just like your father!"

Draco quickly stood from his chair and shoved Ron into the wooden wall with impressive force. "I am not like my father! I will never be like him!"

"Oh, really? Then how do you explain…"

"Shut up, Ron!" Ginny screamed. "Shut up!" Ron looked at his sister, her face was red and wet with tears and her eyes were shining with rage. "That is enough. Draco is nothing like his father and he is more a man then you'll ever be. Now, Draco please let my brother go."

Harry looked from Ginny to Draco and felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he came to a dreadful realization; his dream was somehow real. Draco and Ginny were, or were going to be, lovers. Well, not if he had anything to say about it.

Harry loudly cleared his throat. "Well," he began, "Hermione is going to be fine. She's just been stunned, that's all. She should wake up soon."

Fred gave a relieved sigh from the side of the bed and gently caressed Hermione's forehead.

"We need to leave this place," Harry continued, "It isn't safe anymore. I think that we should all split up for a while, to confuse the Hunters. Hermione, Fred, and Draco can all go together and I'll go with Ginny and Ron. We should probably go to separate parts of the country to search for Voldemort."

"Why does Ginny get to go with you?" Draco asked.

"Because she is my fiancée," Harry answered with an eye roll, "She'll be safe with me."

"No she won't be," Draco protested.

"Are you suggesting that I am not capable of protecting my own fiancée?"

"I wasn't suggesting it, but now that you mention it…"

"How dare you!" Before anyone could stop him Harry had launched himself onto Draco and the two men were struggling on the wood floor. Harry pinned Draco to the ground and began punching his face. Draco yelled and covered his face with his hands as he struggled to break free.

"Get him Harry!" Ron yelled.

"Stop it!" Ginny screamed, "Please, just stop!"

Harry stopped hitting Draco and slowly realized what he had just done. He let go of the collar of Draco's shirt and threw him to the floor. He slowly got up and whipped the Draco's blood off of his hands and onto his pants.

"Will you two stop fighting over me?" Ginny shoved Harry against the wall, "You both are so stubborn. Just leave me alone!" Ginny quickly turned around and ran to her room.

"Let her go." Draco said before Harry could run after her, "She wants to be alone."

"Oh yeah? What do you know about Ginny?" Harry asked with his brow furrowed.

"I know that she won't be safe with you—"

"Why not?"

"I wish that you would just let me finish a sentence, Potter…thank you. Ginny won't be safe with you because of who you are. You're the boy who lived. Everyone knows who you are. If someone were to give you up to the Hunters then Ginny would be gone forever."

Harry paused and stared at Draco's bloody face. He was right. Harry knew he was right. But he wanted him to be wrong. "But…"

"Harry," Fred whispered, "I hate to say this, but he's right. Ginny and Draco should go together. Ron should join them. They can hide out at my flat in London. They'll be safe there."

Harry looked into the eyes of everyone in the room and realized what he had to do. "All right," he said, "let's just get out of here."


	15. Lust

Disclaimer: see earlier chapters….

Summary: Ginny knew that this was wrong, but it felt so right. She knew how badly she would hurt Harry is she continued with this, but she didn't care. At that very moment all she wanted was just to be with Draco; to feel him inside her…

Author's notes: At last…some action! Tehe. I am so very sorry that it's been so long since I have posted anything. But I hope that everyone like these two new chapters. Please review!

Ginny stood at the side of her unmade bed at the Leaky Cauldron staring at a nearly empty trunk. Harry had told her to pack her things while he and the others helped Hermione, but when she walked to her room she found that she had barely anything to pack. All that her trunk contained were three pairs of undergarments, a nightgown, a cloak, and the black dress that had once been Draco's mothers. Ginny felt the back of her eyes sting and her heart flutter as she thought of that boy. That beautiful blond haired boy who was so kind and yet so menacing at the same time. She longed for him, though she would not say so out loud. Harry and the others seemed absolutely oblivious to her feelings…all except for Hermione. Hermione had been Ginny's very best friend for the past four years. The war had brought them together and they had a bond that could never be broken. They knew everything about each other and they could easily sense when something wasn't right. Ginny just prayed that Hermione would keep her secret.

At that moment there was a soft knock on the door causing Ginny to nearly jump out of her skin. She was very anxious these days, especially now that the Hunters were after her. Though, why they wanted her, she had no idea.

"Come in," Ginny called. She heard the door creak open and continued with her packing, "Harry, I thought I told you that I don't need any help."

"Ginny…" Ginny quickly turned on her heal and found herself facing Draco, "I-I need to talk to you." Draco shut and locked the door behind him.

Ginny sighed. "What could you possibly have to say to me?"

Draco leaned against the frame of the door in a kind of cocky yet dignified way. He sighed as he unfolded himself from his position and walked toward the beautiful red haired girl. Ginny felt her heart jump as he inched closer to her. Soon, he was so close that she could feel his breath on her neck, causing her to shiver.

"Ginny…" Draco whispered as he ran his long careful fingers through her hair. With his other hand he gently caressed the outline of her delicate jaw.

Ginny knew that this was wrong, but it felt so right. She knew how badly she would hurt Harry is she continued with this, but she didn't care. At that very moment all she wanted was just to be with Draco; to feel him inside her…to touch him. Ginny moaned lightly as Draco's mouth covered hers. The touch sent chills up Ginny's spine and heat coursed through her body. She'd never felt anything quite this powerful before and yet she knew exactly what it was; lust.

Ginny threw her arms around Draco's neck and together they toppled onto the unmade bed. Draco's breathing grew heavier as he placed gentle butterfly kisses along Ginny's collarbone and neck. He slowly unbuttoned her blouse and placed his cold hand on her stomach. Ginny moaned at his touch and began taking his shirt off as well. This continued until they were both completely nude and hungrier than ever for each other.

"Ginny," Draco stopped caressing her and pulled himself far enough away to see her face, "are you sure you want to do this?"

Ginny nodded, "Yes, more than anything."

Draco smiled causing Ginny's heart to go wild again. The two of them rolled around in the bed until they both came together. When it was all over they lay side by side staring at the ceiling.

"Ginny," Draco whispered, "I love you."

Ginny turned on her side to face her lover. She reached her hand out and turned his face toward hers. She placed a light kiss on his lips and smiled, "I love you, too."

"What's taking her so long?" Ron asked absently. He, Harry, Hermione, and Fred had been waiting for Ginny to come across the hall with her things for nearly an hour. It was getting late and they were in a hurry to leave. "She hasn't got much, has she?" Ron directed his question at Harry who was sitting cross legged on a wooden desk in the far corner of the room.

"How am I supposed to know how many bloody things she's got?" Harry asked angrily. He was getting tired of waiting as well.

"Well, you do share the same room as her. You sleep in the same bed as her, so why shouldn't you know how many things she has?" Ron began pacing in front of the door.

"Ron," Harry said with his head bowed, "she barely speaks to me. What would make you think that we share the same bed?"

Ron stopped pacing and looked at his friend. He looked tired and pathetic just sitting there. He wasn't the same Harry that Ron used to know. He was somehow very different. Ron shook his head and turned his attention to his brother and Hermione whom were both sitting on the bed talking quietly.

"Do either of you have any idea what might be keeping her?" He asked.

Fred shook his head and Hermione shrugged guiltily. Ron took a few steps closer to the bed.

"Hermione," he said slowly, "if something was going on, you'd tell me, right?"

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by Fred.

"Hey," Fred said, eyeing the room curiously, "Where's Draco?"

At that moment realization struck everyone. Ginny was gone. Draco was gone. It had been over an hour. Ron's face turned bright red as he grew angry. He quickly turned around and stormed out of the room despite Hermione's protests. He darted across the hall banged on the door.

"Let me in!" He screamed, "Let me in or I'll kill you both!"

When it became apparent that no one was going to open the door Ron kicked it open with all his might and stumbled inside. What he saw cause him to gasp.

"Ron," Ginny said, "I can explain…"


	16. Oblivious

Disclaimer: not mine.

Summary: Harry is oblivious. Ron knows the truth!!!!!!

Author's notes: Well, this is the last chapter. I mean, it will be if I don't get any more reviews!! I hate threatening my readers but I really need to know what you think about where the story is going. So, until I get some reviews this story will be on hiatus. Thank you.

………………………………….

Ron was angry. He was so angry, that the moment he saw Ginny and Draco in bed together he slammed the open door behind him and put a silencing charm on it. There was no way anyone else was going to hear what was about to be said.

"Ginny," his voice trembled, "what have you done?! Why are you bed with this—this piece of trash?!"

Ginny's brow furrowed and she reached to the floor for her clothes. Ron took a step closer to the bed.

"I asked you a question!" Ron yelled. "Answer me!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Draco yelled back as he was putting his clothes on.

Ron turned his gaze to Draco. The only thing that he wanted to do at that moment was to kill him. He wanted to make sure that he could never touch Ginny again.

"Shut up, Malfoy! I'll talk to her however I want to. You have no right to tell me what to do. Just because you're rich…"

"What does my wealth have to do with anything?" Draco asked, angry.

"Everything! Why do you think Ginny is in bed with you? She wouldn't betray Harry for any other reason than to use you to get a part of your wealth! We've been poor for so long and all she's ever wanted was to have a stable lifestyle! This is why she slept with you…it has to be!"

Ginny, now fully clothed, stepped out of the bed, walked up to Ron, and slapped him. Ron was shocked by the stinging pain on his cheek. He looked down at his sister and saw that she was in tears. The sight of it nearly broke his heart.

"How dare you say such things, Ron! You must hardly know me at all…I love Draco. I love him, Ron. It has nothing to do with you or Harry or anyone else. This is about me and Draco."

"But, Ginny…you're engaged to Harry." Ron pleaded with Ginny and watched as her face sunk and her eyes filled with tears.

"I know I am…but I fell out of love with Harry a long time ago. I love Draco now. Probably more than I ever loved Harry. Ron…please understand…I…"

Ron stared down at his little sister as she began to sob. She looked so young and so frail. It caused Ron pain to see his only sister this way. He was trying very hard to understand where she was coming from. He wanted to understand; needed to.

Ron sighed and took Ginny in his arms. "Ginny," he said to her as she sobbed louder, "I wish that I could understand but I just can't. I love you. You're my only sister. Can't you see why I want to protect you."

"Ron," Ginny sobbed as she looked up into Ron's eyes, "you don't need to protect me. I'm all grown up now—"

"And still making horrible decisions!" Ron fumed.

Ginny pushed herself out of Ron's arms and began backing away from him. "Ron…I…" Ginny was speechless as she stared wide-eyed at her angry brother. Ron and Ginny had stared at each other for a long time when Ginny sighed and dropped her gaze. She crossed her arms in defeat and walked across the room to Draco whom was now fully dressed and waiting for her. He stretched his arm out towards her and she willingly took it and smiled.

Ron watched what was going on in awe. Even though he didn't want it to be true he knew. He knew that Ginny and Draco truly loved each other. But he pushed the thought from his mind and returned to being angry.

"Ginny," Ron nearly yelled, "you can't do this! You belong with Harry! You are—"

"Ron!" Draco suddenly interrupted. The shock of hearing his voice made Ron jump. "Ron," Draco continued, calmer now, "are you going to let your hatred for me surpass your love for your only sister?"

Ron suddenly stiffened. His brow furrowed and he clenched his fists. "This isn't about you, Malfoy," Ron spat, "this is about Harry and Ginny. NOT you."

"Ron," Ginny said quietly, "we need to go. We can't keep arguing over this. We're running out of time. So, we have to go out there and pretend that nothing happened. We can't afford to fight amongst each other when there are so many already fighting against us. This is what they want! This is what Voldemort wants! He wants us to hate each other and separate because only when we are divided are we truly vulnerable. We are going to join the others and pretend like everything is normal. Harry mustn't know. No one should know."

………………………………………………

Harry, Hermione, and Fred waited patiently for Ron to return with Ginny and Draco. None knew what had happened between them but they all had an idea. Every time Harry thought of Ginny or Draco his dream suddenly came back to him, flooding his mind. He tried to shake them off every time but nothing helped.

Just then Ron entered the small room with Ginny and Draco walking close behind holding their brooms and trunks.

"Sorry," Ginny said with a smile, "we took a little longer packing then we thought we would. We didn't mean to worry anybody."

Relief immediately swept over Harry. He stood up from his chair in the corner and nearly ran to Ginny and embraced her. Ginny was his beautiful fiancée. He knew that she would never deceive him. He cherished every word she ever said and he worshiped the ground she walked on. He would give his life for her.

Soon after everyone gathered their things and said their goodbyes.

"It might be a while before we ever see each other again," Hermione said as she hugged Ginny, "there's something I want to say before we leave."

"What's that?" Ginny asked as she whipped the tears from her face.

Hermione winked and whispered, "You smell like sex."


End file.
